Description: (Applicant's Description) The Protocol Review and Monitoring System (Scientific Review Committee - SRC) of the UNMC Eppley Cancer Center was formed in 1996. In September of 1997 the Chancellor of UNMC mandated that all cancer-related protocols be formally reviewed and approved by the SRC prior to being approved for accrual by the Institutional Review Board. The SRC also reviews all previously existing active cancer protocols for formal SRC approval prior to receiving renewal approval by the IRB. The SRC performs annual review of all cancer-related protocols. The Committee also reviews changes to investigator initiated or industry sponsored protocols before continued accrual can occur. The SRC has the authority to terminate cancer protocols under specific guidelines. The SRC meets monthly at least ten days prior to the IRB meeting. Expedited SRC review requests are coordinated through the SRC chair. The SRC reviewed 140 cancer-related protocols in 1998. The SRC is committed to peer reviewed clinical cancer research.